KnowItAll
by MewsMe
Summary: Short Story; SS/HG POA Little musing on the thoughts of Hermione and Snape during Defense of Dark Arts class and a new ending to the scene.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter® was created by J.K. Rowling

Summary: Short Story; POA. Hermione's reaction to Snape calling her "an insufferable know-it-all" and Snape feels guilt.

**Know-It-All**

The room feel silent as a loud bang sounded throughout the room as a pair of window shutters closed. The room grew steadily darker as one by one each set of window shutters were closed. A tall dark figure proceeded to the head of the class. Professor Snape pulled down a projector screen and turned to the class.

"Turn to page 394." The students did as they were told...all except Harry.

"Excuse me Sir, but where is Professor Lupin?" Snape glared down at Harry as if the boy had just asked him a deeply personal question.

"It's not really your concern is it Potter. Suffice it to say that your Professor finds it incapable of teaching...at the present time..." Snape walking to the back of the class to were a projector stood waiting. "Turn to page 394!"

He flicked his wand at the projector and it came to life. He gave a second violent flick of his wand at Ron Weasley's book, to help him find the page since he seemed to be having difficulty. Ron looked at the page in confusion.

"Werewolves?"

"But Sir," Snape turned slightly to his left to see Hermione Granger turned in her chair, starring at him with a look of indignation and confusion.

"We've just begun learning about redcaps and hinkypunks. We're not lent to start nocturnal beast for weeks." Snape glared at Ms. Granger. How dare she direct him on how to teach "his" class. While Lupin was absent, it was "his" class.

"Quiet" he growled down at her. His threat seemed to go unnoticed as Hermione rummaged through her bag for her book. She was insufferable, but obedient as far as her studies went.

"Now," Snape began as he walked back up to the front of the class, the projector turning it's slides quite on it's own. "Which one of you can tell me the difference between an animagous and a werewolf?"

He didn't need to turn around to know who's hand had just shoot up like a firework. She was so insufferable! He choose to ignore her eager plea to tell all she knew; let her learn some humility.

"Anyone?" Snape asked sarcastically. He turned to face the class, his hands steepled in front of him, his eyes deliberately passing over Hermione, as if she wasn't even there. "How disappointing."

"Please sir," began Hermione. "An animagous is a wizard who elects to change into an animal, a werewolf has no choice. With each full moon, when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore, the werewolf only response to the call of it's own kind." Draco Malfoy let out a wolf howl and a laugh. Snape just looked at him as if he were an an insect he'd squashed on his shoe.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Snape rounded on Hermione. "That is the second time you've spoken out of turn Ms. Granger." He spoke quickly, doing his all to contain his anger as he approached Mr. Granger. She averted his eyes. "Are you incapable of restraining yourself, or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

The words stung and Hermione bit back her shame and embarrassment. Ron's added "He has a point you know," only made her feel all the worse. Snape felt justified by putting her in her place, but had a slight flicker of regret as he looked at her sullen face. It quickly passed him. "Five points from Gryffindor."

Snape continued his lecture without any interruptions. He found himself glancing briefly from time to time in Hermione Granger's direction. She had a rather impassive expression upon her face as she wrote diligently in her notebook. She deliberately avoided eye contact with him when ever she raised her head to listen.

As class came to an end and the student filed out, he noticed Potter and Weasley had seemed to go on with out Hermione, as she finished scribbling something in her notes. Snape realized that he was now quite alone with the young girl. He approached her cautiously, as if sneaking up on a sleeping tiger and cleared his thought.

To her credit, she didn't jump, but quickly shoved her books into her pack.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm going." She tried to slip past him, but was surprised to feel a firm, yet gentle hand hold her back.

"Ms. Granger," She looked up into his dark penetrating eyes with annoyance and a little fear. "If my words earlier made you feel...inadequate...then I apologize." Hermione's mouth opened ever so slightly in shock. Severus Snape, apologizing. "However, you must learn discretion. Your fellow classmates will never learn anything if they rely purely on you to get them out of their ignorance. Do you understand?" The last words were harder and more cold, yet Hermione couldn't help wonder if their wasn't a hint of respect in his voice. She nodded solemnly and she felt him release his grip from her arm. She walked towards the door, but before she opened it, she dared a glance back at her professor.

He was over by the projection screen, pulling the cord to wind it back up. He then proceeded to flick his wand and let the light back in to the room by reopening the shutters. He felt her looking at him then and turned toward the door, only to see it close behind her as she left.


End file.
